penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Brovil Porali
Appearance As you look you see a 6'2 horned male figure. He has a brawny muscular body with skin that is a silvery grey in color with an equally grey tail. His horns are swept back along with his white hair. His eyes are a light blue, like a free butterfly showing his happiness and constant jollity. He wears shining green plate mail as it looks brand new. Hugging his body is a cloak with a golden outline and looking oddly like a manta ray. Sitting on and around his neck is a set of goggles and a holy symbol of a harp with five strings and silvery leaves. On his left side is a long sword showing little wear and tear as it shimmers slightly with magical power. On his right side is a light hammer showing wear but not as much as the long sword. There is also a headband on his head. Personality Brovil is a flirt and lover of fun. Dice, drinking, parties. These are the simpler ways to fight back the darkness that encroaches upon the world. He is dedicated to fighting any way he can. His birthday is 5/1. "Let's have some fun" His flirting has decreased a lot since he became involved with a special someone named Giselle Yelrie Family He has no living family left Childhood Born and raised in Ione, a port town in Laikka, Brovil was known for his ability to squeeze into places. Even being from a poor family, his childhood was pleasant. He had many brothers and sisters to spend time with. Hunger was a constant reminder of real life. Adolescence He was conscripted into a gang at an early age and would use stealth and quick hands to make money for the group. Around the age of 15, he was almost caught during a burglary. As one guard grabbed him, a second one brought a sword down. A lucky slip allowed him to escape, although without most of his tail. Adulthood Prior to Discord Around the age of 21, Brovil ducked into a back alley and fell into a hole. He crawled out of the hole only to find out, even though a few seconds had passed, his body was ten years older. He has no recollection of the time spent in the hole. When he turned to look at it, it vanished as it was more of a portal, than a hole. There was also a very strong urge to spread the word of Milil, who he had only heard about in passing. He left his gang and sought out a church and pledged himself to her cause, that being having fun and enjoying life. A few days later, there was a collapse in his home, somehow all of his family was there when it happened and every last one of them was killed in the 'accident'. His former gang got in touch with him and just said one phrase, 'No one leaves'. Their messenger barely made it away alive. Only his newfound purpose saved the man's life. Defining Event Brovil left his hometown in an attempt to spread the word of Milil. His natural talent with a sword and devotion to Milil caught the attention of those in the Burning Phoenix, gaining him an invitation to join Adventures Many adventures in the Burning Phoenix have happened. Once such adventure was into one of the Dungeons of the Gods, where he lost his life briefly. As the dungeon was completed, his life was returned to him as a prize and as a favor, Kord and Oghma regenerated his tail. Category:Player Character